waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
What's your pet's favorite Disney cartoons?
Bean's favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Bean's favorite Disney cartoons, starring Pluto: *''The Chain Gang'' *''The Picnic'' *''Blue Rhythm'' *''The Moose Hunt'' *''Mickey Steps Out'' *''Fishin' Around'' *''The Beach Party'' *''Mickey's Orphans'' *''The Duck Hunt'' *''The Grocery Boy'' *''The Mad Dog'' *''Mickey's Revue'' *''Just Dogs'' *''Mickey's Nightmare'' *''Trader Mickey'' *''The Wayward Canary'' *''The Klondike Kid'' *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' *''Mickey's Good Deed'' *''Building a Building'' *''The Mad Doctor'' *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' *''Puppy Love'' *''Playful Pluto'' *''Mickey Plays Pluto'' *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' *''Mickey's Garden'' *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' *''On Ice'' *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' *''Alpine Climbers'' *''Donald and Pluto'' *''Mickey's Elephant'' *''Mother Pluto'' *''The Worm Turns'' *''Hawaiian Holiday'' *''Pluto's Quin-puplets'' *''Mickey's Parrot'' *''Society Dog Show'' *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' *''Beach Picnic'' *''The Pointer'' *''Donald's Dog Laundry'' *''Bone Trouble'' *''Put-Put Troubles'' *''Pluto's Dream House'' *''Window Cleaners'' *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' *''Pantry Pirate'' *''Pluto's Playmate'' *''A Gentleman's Gentleman'' *''Lend a Paw'' *''Canine Caddy'' *''Pluto, Junior'' *''The Army Mascot'' *''The Sleep Walker'' *''T-Bone for Two'' *''Pluto at the Zoo'' *''Pluto and the Armadillo'' *''Private Pluto'' *''Springtime for Pluto'' *''First Aiders'' *''Dog Watch'' *''The Eyes Have It'' *''Canine Casanova'' *''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' *''Canine Patrol'' *''Pluto's Kid Brother'' *''In Dutch'' *''Squatter's Rights'' *''The Purloined Pup'' *''A Feather in His Collar'' *''Pluto's Housewarming'' *''Rescue Dog'' *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' *''Mail Dog'' *''Pluto's Blue Note'' *''Mickey Down Under'' *''Bone Bandit'' *''Pluto's Purchase'' *''Cat Nap Pluto'' *''Pluto's Fledgling'' *''Mickey and the Seal'' *''Pueblo Pluto'' *''Pluto's Surprise Package'' *''Pluto's Sweater'' *''Bubble Bee'' *''Sheep Dog'' *''Pluto's Heart Throb'' *''Pluto and the Gopher'' *''Wonder Dog'' *''Primitive Pluto'' *''Puss Cafe'' *''Pests of the West'' *''Food for Fueding'' *''Camp Dog'' *''Cold Storage'' *''Plutopia'' *''R'Coon Dawg'' *''Cold Turkey'' *''Pluto's Party'' *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' *''The Simple Things'' *''The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Runaway Brain'' *''Pluto's Penthouse Sweet'' *''Turkey Catchers'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship'' *''Mickey's Mistake'' *''Pluto's Kittens'' *''Pluto vs. the Watchdog'' *''Purple Pluto'' *''Pluto's Arrow Error'' *''Pluto Runs Away'' *''Mickey's Mechanical House'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner'' *''Mickey's Piano Lesson'' *''Mickey's Remedy'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubblegum'' *''Mickey Tries to Cook'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine'' *''The Gift of Maji'' *''Minnie Takes Care of Pluto'' *''Pluto's Seal Deal'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer'' *''Mickey's Christmas Crisis'' *''Presto Pluto'' *''Pluto's Magic Paws'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement'' *''Big House Mickey'' *''Mickey's Dog-Gone Christmas'' More later. Tuck's favorite Disney cartoons: Here is a list of Tuck's favorite Disney cartoons, starring Pluto: *''The Chain Gang'' *''The Picnic'' *''Blue Rhythm'' *''The Moose Hunt'' *''Mickey Steps Out'' *''Fishin' Around'' *''The Beach Party'' *''Mickey's Orphans'' *''The Duck Hunt'' *''The Grocery Boy'' *''The Mad Dog'' *''Mickey's Revue'' *''Just Dogs'' *''Mickey's Nightmare'' *''Trader Mickey'' *''The Wayward Canary'' *''The Klondike Kid'' *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' *''Mickey's Good Deed'' *''Building a Building'' *''The Mad Doctor'' *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' *''Puppy Love'' *''Playful Pluto'' *''Mickey Plays Pluto'' *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' *''Mickey's Garden'' *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' *''On Ice'' *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' *''Alpine Climbers'' *''Donald and Pluto'' *''Mickey's Elephant'' *''Mother Pluto'' *''The Worm Turns'' *''Hawaiian Holiday'' *''Pluto's Quin-puplets'' *''Mickey's Parrot'' *''Society Dog Show'' *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' *''Beach Picnic'' *''The Pointer'' *''Donald's Dog Laundry'' *''Bone Trouble'' *''Put-Put Troubles'' *''Pluto's Dream House'' *''Window Cleaners'' *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' *''Pantry Pirate'' *''Pluto's Playmate'' *''A Gentleman's Gentleman'' *''Lend a Paw'' *''Canine Caddy'' *''Pluto, Junior'' *''The Army Mascot'' *''The Sleep Walker'' *''T-Bone for Two'' *''Pluto at the Zoo'' *''Pluto and the Armadillo'' *''Private Pluto'' *''Springtime for Pluto'' *''First Aiders'' *''Dog Watch'' *''The Eyes Have It'' *''Canine Casanova'' More later.